


The New Dads

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: The Gift of the Desert [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Multi, New Dads, they're so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Scar and Miles are proud new dads, enjoying their own time with their new son.





	The New Dads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pigeonfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonfluff/gifts).



“Where is Olivier?” Miles asked, walking into the room. Fadi was there, cradling Husam. The boy was cooing slightly, his eyes wide and focused on Fadi’s face.

“She’s in the Mess Hall. She said she needed a break.”

“And she just left Husam here?”

“I offered to take him, Miles. He may not be blood of my blood, but he is my son as much as yours.”

Miles chuckled, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Fadi’s waist. “Hello, son,” Miles murmured, reaching out to stroke the soft blond hair, so different in texture from his own white hair. But the red Ishvallan eyes that beamed from their son’s face reassured him.

“He’s already so big,” Fadi murmured.

“He  _ is _ an Armstrong,” Miles replied. “Can I?” He asked, holding his hands out for the baby. Fadi handed baby Husam to Miles, and Olivier’s adjutant rocked the baby, moving slowly around the room. “Such a good boy,” Miles cooed. “Our baby boy. He’s going to grow into an amazing man.”

“His eyes--”

“Will pose no trouble. He will grow up and be an amazing man, no matter what path he chooses.”

“I suppose so,” Fadi replied. “Should we go find our Queen?”

“And give up this time with just us and our son? Not at all. She’ll come back when she’s ready, and we can be a full family then. Is that alright?”

“I suppose so,” Fadi murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
